1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to junction field-effect transistors (JFETs). In particular, the present invention relates to an improved monolithic integrated circuit in which input bias current of the JFET is compensated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Junction field-effect transistors have found increasing application in solid-state electronic circuits. One problem which is encountered with a JFET, however, is that the input bias current of the JFET can reach relatively high current levels (on the order of 1 microamp) at high temperature (greater than 100.degree. C.). With a typical JFET, the input bias current doubles for approximately every 10.degree. C. increase in temperature. This high input bias current at high temperature limits the use of a typical JFET for high input impedance amplifiers, if the amplifier is to be used at relatively high temperatures.